A telecommunication device can provide a recent call list that includes calls recently received or initiated by the telecommunications device. A recent call list is generally understood as a list including calls recently received and/or initiated using a telecommunications device, and generally allows a user to select particular entries, and initiate further calls based on such selection. The recent call list typically identifies telephone calls that were previously made by the device. In other words, a recent call list as generally known in the art is limited to showing the history of past calls.
For example, WO 2014/187288 A1 relates to a call log invoking method. A call log invoking request sent by a client comprises an action field for indicating an invoking operation and a type field for indicating that a data type is a call log. WO 2008/130101 A1 relates to providing various call services by using a hot key. EP 1 621 983 A2 relates to more easily find an item within a plurality of items of the same kind such as communications, contacts, folders, files, messages, applications, or the like, by providing a recent item list of items that were recently used. Correspondences (incoming and outgoing) may be matched to a corresponding contact stored in a device. A recent item may be shown only once in the recent items list.